Mantan Pacarmu
by Lee Minry
Summary: "Aku tidak mau" tolak Kyuhyun. "Sementara" ujarnya menatap dalam ke manik onyx Kyuhyun. "Kau tega padaku? Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan" gumam Kyuhyun. Warning: OOC, Gs, Typo(s), GEJE, INDONESIA BGT! ONESHOOT! KYUMIN as ALWAYS!


**Mantan Pacar MU!**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**Summarry:**

"Aku tidak mau" tolak Kyuhyun. "Sementara" ujarnya menatap dalam ke manik onyx Kyuhyun. "Kau tega padaku? Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan" gumam Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Gs, Typo(s), GEJE, INDONESIA BGT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7.30 malam. Lampu-lampu sudah menyinari tiap sudut kota. Seorang gadis manis dengan baju lengan panjang berwarna pink, celana panjang berwarna putih dan rambut yang di biarkan tergerai tampak keluar dari sebuah kelas dengan tas yang tersampir di bahunya.

Ia terus melangkah sampai ke luar gedung sederhana itu. Gadis itu tersenyum tak kala ia melihat sesosok laki-laki yang melambaikan tangannya. Ia pun bergegas menghampiri laki-laki tersebut.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya gadis itu.

Laki-laki itu menggeleng. "Baru saja" ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah helm berwarna pink pada gadis itu. Laki-laki itu pun memakai helm berwarna biru miliknya. "Kajja. Kita makan, aku lapar sekali" katanya lagi sambil menaiki motornya.

Gadis itu mengaguk kemudian langsung menaiki motor. Melingkarkan tangannya pada perut laki-laki yang berstatus kekasihnya itu. Mereka pun melesat mencari tempat untuk mengisi lambung mereka yang sudah meronta ingin diisi.

"Bagaimana belajar mu hari ini" ujar laki-laki itu pada gadis yang sedang menyuapkan bulgogi pada mulutnya.

"Seperti biasa menyenangkan. Harusnya kau juga ikut Kyu" kata gadis itu.

Laki-laki yang bernama Kyu itu mengusap sudut bibir kekasihnya. "Makanmu seperti anak kecil Sungmin-ah"

Gadis itu Sungmin tidak menghiraukan ucapan kekasihnya dan lebih memilih melanjutkan memasukkan makanan pada mulutnya."Tadi, Yesung Seam mengambil topik tentang musik yang berkembang di Indonesia. Untung aku sudah fasih bicara bahasa itu jadi aku menikmati. Tidak seperti temanku yang lain. Mereka kebanyakan tidak mengerti dari pada mengertinya" cerita Sungmin.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kau sangat menyukai untuk belajar tentang Indonesia. Memang apanya yang menarik dari negara itu?"

"Banyak sekali. Sejarahnya, budayanya, ragam bahasanya pokoknya banyak. Jika kau tertarik ikut kelas seperti ku" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya. "Lebih baik mencintai negara sendiri"

"Aku mencintai Korea Selatan" Sungmin tersenyum kemudian ia mencium pipi Kyuhyun. "Aku juga mencintaimu" katanya dalam bahasa Indonesia yang tidak di mengerti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengatakan apa?" Kyuhyun memincing.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau menjawabnya"

"Beritahu aku! atau kau akan aku.." Kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin. "Ini.."

"Ah.. hahah .. Kyu geli.. hahah.." pekik Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun mengelitiki perutnya. "Haha.. yah!.. nappeun berhen.. ah.. ahahah" tawa Sungmin pecah.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau memberi tahukan apa yang kau katakan barusan" ujar Kyuhyun ikut tertawa. Mereka tidak peduli jika orang lain yang berada di kedai itu tergangu dengan ulah mereka.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Para murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang menuju perpustakaan, taman, kantin. Tidak beda jauh dengan dua sahabat yang akan menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Min. Berhenti dulu berurusan dengan ponselmu. Kau perlu banyak makan. Lihat tubuhmu kurus sekali" kata Eunhyuk menasehati karena dari tadi Sungmin sahabatnya belum menyentuh makanan yang sudah di pesan. Malah asyik dengan gadget canggihnya.

"Sebentar lagi Hyuk tanggung" ucapnya lalu tenggelam kembali pada ponselnya.

Dua pemuda kemudian ikut bergabung di meja yang Sungmin dan Eunhyuk duduki. Satu orang pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu mencium pucuk kepala kekasihnya-Sungmin. "Kenapa makananmu masih utuh chagi?" tanyanya.

"Tanggung Kyu" ujar Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Memang apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae pemuda yang datang bersama Kyuhyun. Yang tak lain kekasih dari Eunhyuk.

"Aku sedang mendownload lagu dangdut yang sedang hits di Indonesia sana. Aku sudah mendengar lagunya. Lagunya ringan sekali" ujar Sungmin antusias.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas. Sungmin sahabatnya, 6 bulan ini sedang tertarik dengan Negara yang memiliki banyak pulau itu. Sahabatnya itu bercita-cita menjadi seorang penerjemah. Bahasa Inggris, Francis sudah ia kuasai. Jepang, mandarin sudah di luar kepala, dan sekarang Indonesia.

Bukan hanya pada bahasanya. Sungmin juga sedang tergila-gila mengenai apa saja tentang negara itu. Sungmin juga suka bernyayi lagu dari negara itu. Kadang ia juga berbicara memakai bahasa itu membuat dirinya, Kyuhyun dan Donghae pusing karena tidak mengerti. Jika sedang terjepit Sungmin juga selalu berbicara bahasa yang ia kuasa.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut kekasihnya. Mengambil sendok dan menyuapi kekasih manjanya itu. Sungmin tersenyum kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Aigoo.. kau seperti anak kecil saja" cibir Eunhyuk.

"Kata-katamu sama dengan Kyunie" kata Sungmin dengan mulut yang penuh makanan. "Eum.. eum.." Sungmin buru-buru menyambar gelas dan meneguk air. Ia mengelap bibirnya yang basah.

"Sudah mendownload. Listen.." Sungmin lalu menyetel lagu hasil downloadannya.

_Pernah sekali aku pergi, Dari jakarta ke surabaya_

_Untuk menengok nenek disana, mengendarai kereta malam_

Sungmin tersenyum lebar sambil menggoyang-goyang kan bahunya mendengar lagu dangdut yang semalam ia dengar dari sahabatnya. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sungmin-ah. Ternyata lagu dangnut asyik juga" kata Donghae walau ia tidak tahu arti dari lagu itu.

"Dangdut bukan dangnut. Mau aku kirimkan?" tawar Sungmin.

"Boleh"

Sungmin dan Donghae terus bergoyang sampai lagu itu berhenti. Hah! Lee Donghae kau sudah tertular oleh Sungmin ne.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun selalu menjemput Sungmin setelah belajar bahasa. Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin membeli kado untuk Noonanya yang besok berulang tahun. Jadilah mereka pergi ke supermarket.

"Hadiah apa yang akan kau berikan pada Ahra Eonni?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merangkul bahu kekasihnya. "Kau kan perempuan. Biasa perempuan ingin di belikan apa di hari ulang tahunnya"

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk jarinya pada dagu. Berpikir hadiah apa yang paling tepat. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin berpikir seperti itu. Merasa gemas, namja itu mencium pipi Sungmin sekilas. Membuat gadis itu merona.

"Bagaimana kalau sebuah dress atau sepatu?" usul Sungmin. Kyuhyun menganguk menyetujui.

Sepasang kekasih itu langsung menuju tempat pakaian wanita. Selama Sungmin memilih pakaian mana yang cocok untuk Noonanya. Kyuhyun lebih suka melihat berbagai ekpresi yang di tunjukan oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun akan tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan membawa sebuah dress indah berwarna cream. Meminta pendapat tentang dress yang ia pilih. Sederhana tapi anggun. Kyuhyun mengaguk. Sungmin tersenyum lalu menghampiri kasir. Hadiah sudah di dapat.

Dengan tangan yang saling bertaut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mereka hendak memasuki game center tapi terhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggil nama Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membalikan badan ketika mendengar suara itu dari arah belakang.

"Eoh? Seohyun-ah" ujar Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Senyum Sungmin meredup ketika mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini" Seohyun mengalihkan pandanganya pada gadis di samping Kyuhyun. "Sungmin juga" sambungnya.

Sungmin tersenyum kaku. "Annyeong"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sehat. Sudah dua tahun kita baru bertemu lagi"

Sungmin sebal ketika Kyuhyun dan Seohyun berbincang lama. Melupakan dirinya yang tengah berada di antara mereka. Sungmin tambah mendengus ketika Kyuhyun terus asyik dan sesekali namja itu tertawa bersama dengan Seohyun.

Sungmin merengek minta pulang tapi Kyuhyun tidak mendengar. Dengan kesal ia melapas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Dan lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan kekasihnya dengan yeoja yang sudah membuat moodnya buruk.

Ketika Kyuhyun akan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya untuk bertukar nomer telpon. Ia baru menyadari jika Sungmin tidak ada di sampingnya. Ya tuhan! Ia lupa dengan yeojachingunya sendiri. Setelah bertukar nomer telpon dengan yeoja itu. Kyuhyun lekas pergi menyusul Sungmin yang ia yakini pulang dengan menaiki bus.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di rumah Sungmin. Ia kembali mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya itu tapi nihil, nomernya tidak aktif. Namja itu tersenyum lega ketika ia melihat sosok Sungmin yang tengah berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat bibir kekasihnya itu yang bergerak-gerak. Kyuhyun tahu pasti Sungmin sedang menggurutu. Kebiasaan ketika yeojachingunya itu sedang marah.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajahnya tetap datar walau ia sudah mengetahui sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya itu. Sungmin terus berjalan menghampiri pagar rumahnya. Menghiraukan sang kekasih.

"Min. Kenapa kau pergi tanpa bilang padaku. Aku cemas?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika ia berhasil mencekal lengan Sungmin.

"Aku sudah mengatakan jika aku ingin pulang. Tapi kau tidak mendengarnya karena asyik berbicara dengan SEOHYUN" ujarnya penuh penekanan ketika menyebut nama yeoja penggangu itu.

"Maafkan aku. Kami sudah tidak bertemu selama dua tahun. Kau jangan cemburu, Seohyun hanya-"

"MANTAN PACARMU. AKU TAHU" potong Sungmin dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Min.."

"Kau tahu. Aku seperti obat nyamuk bagi kalian. Sudah larut lebih baik kau pulang. Selamat malam jangan berharap malam ini aku akan hadir di mimpimu" usir Sungmin pada Kyuhyun lalu berlari masuk rumah.

Kyuhyun terus memandang punggung yeojachingunya yang sudah ia pacari satu tahun itu. "Dia pasti marah" lirihnya.

.

.

.

"Tentu saja Sungmin marah. Kyuhyun bodoh" teriak Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengutuk bibir sahabatnya yang tidak bisa diam itu. Teman-teman sekelasnya melihat mereka karena teriakan namja penyuka ikan itu.

"Hah! Aku tidak bisa berpikir di mana otakmu itu. Jelas saja, orang pacar sendiri lebih asyik dengan mantannya" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun prihatin. "Jika aku diacuhkan oleh Eunhyuk dengan mantan pacarnya. Aku juga pasti marah dan kesal"

"Aku bercerita padamu untuk meminta solusi. Bukan mendengarmu memojokkanku" ujar Kyuhyun.

**Drrrt drrrt**

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan ia melihat sebuah kotak masuk. Namja itu menekan tombol open.

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang senyum-senyum sendiri. Dengan perlahan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mengintip apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Astaga. Cho Kyuhyun" pekik Donghae kembali membuat teman-teman sekelas melihat padanya.

Kyuhyun mendongak dan menyadari Donghae mengintip isi pesannya. Namja itu lalu menutup ponselnya dengan tangan. "Yah! Lee Donghae"

Donghae menatapnya tajam. "Kau bermain api Kyuhyun-ah"

"Tidak. Aku dan Seohyun hanya teman sekarang" aku Kyuhyun. Percuma saja menyembunyikan toh Donghae sudah tahu ia mengirim pesan pada siapa.

"Aku berharap semoga ucapanmu benar. Kau dan Seohyun hanya berteman. Ingat Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah punya Sungmin" nasehat Donghae.

"Aku mengerti" jawabnya singkat.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat senggang karena sebagian siswa memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahan di luar ruang kelas. Tepat di bangku pojok duduk dua orang yeoja.

"Aku tahu kau sedang marah. Tapi bisakan bibirmu itu tidak manyun seperti bebek" kata Eunhyuk.

"Bibirku memang sudah begini kok. Aish kau tiidak tahu bibir sexy sih" dumel Sungmin. Gadis itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang diletakkan pada meja.

"Sudahlah. Kyuhyun dan Seohyun mereka hanya berteman. Jangan berlebihan" ujar Eunhyuk. "Sebuah hubungan itu harus di landasi kepercayaan. Aracchi"

Sungmin mengganti posisi. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja menghadap tembok. Sungmin tahu apa yang di katakan Eunhyuk itu benar. Tapi kenapa sulit sekali mempercayainya.

Sementara Sungmin sibuk dengan pikirannya. Eunhyuk menyuruh Donghae dan seorang namja yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya untuk masuk. "Bicara padanya pelan-pelan" ujar Eunhyuk tanpa suara pada Kyuhyun namja itu.

Sungmin merasakan ada yang mengusap kepalanya. Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya bersandar di atas meja seperti posisi Sungmin. Bedanya Kyuhyun dalam keadaan berdiri. Sekarang wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kau bersedia ikut denganku. Sebelum istirahat berakhir" ujarnya pelan.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Gadis itu kembali menggelang.

Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin. "Maafkan aku. Sungguh aku dan Seohyun tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa." Kyuyun meyakinkan.

Sungmin menganguk. "Aku percaya padamu" lirih Sungmin. Jujur saja ia juga tidak yakin dengan ucapannya itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum merasa lega bahwa ternyata Sungmin sudah tidak marah lagi padanya. Dan gadis itu mempercayainya.

**Teet teet teet**

Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Tapi sepasang kekasih tetap dalam posisinya. "Jangan lupa. Hari ini Noona berulang tahun" kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu. Aku dan Eunhyuk bawa baju ganti" ujarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku kembali ke kelas ne. Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku"

**Cup!**

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin sebelum ia beranjak pergi menuju kelasnya kembali bersama Donghae. Jujur saja! Semua teman sekelasnya merasa iri melihat kemesraan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Cuaca malam cerah tidak menjamin sama dengan hati Sungmin yang suram. Dengan wajah cemberut dan tertekuk gadis itu menatap pujaan hatinya dengan intens meminta penjelasan. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Namja itu bersandar di pagar balkon lantai dua rumahnya. Namja itu sengaja membawa Sungmin karena di lantai bawah ramai dengan acara ulang tahun Noonanya.

"Apa alasanmu sekarang?" tanya Sungmin. Moodnya 2 hari ini benar-benar buruk. Sungmin begitu karena ada alasannya.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, menyuruh sang kekasih untuk menggapainya. Masih dengan wajah berlipatnya, Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun. Namja itu tersenyum dan menarik Sungmin, sehingga tubuh mereka menempel. Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Sungmin. Posisi mereka seperti akan berdansa.

"Aku mengaku, aku memang mengundang Seohyun. Aku hanya berniat membuat hubungan baik dengan Seohyun sebagai teman. Hanya teman tidak lebih"

Ya yang membuat mood Sungmin naik turun adalah yeoja mantan pacar Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu hadir disini, di ulang tahun Noona Kyuhyun. Baru saja Sungmin akan mulai mempercayai Kyuhyun. Apakah kelakuannya kemarin tidak cukup membuat Kyuhyun sadar kalau dirinya cemburu dengan adannya yeoja itu.

Sungmin tidak bisa menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Jujur! Ia merasa terancam dengan Seohyun. Hatinya tidak tenang. 1 tahun kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun tidak cukup membuatnya percaya sepenuhnya pada namja itu.

Melihat Sungmin yang diam saja. Kyuhyun mendesah, membawa tubuh kecil kekasihnya dalam pelukan hangat. Mengusap punggung Sungmin. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Sungmin percaya padanya?

"Kau bilang, kau percaya padaku. Harusnya kau tidak seperti ini Min" ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun tidak tahu saja jika Sungmin mati-matian menahan agar air matanya tidak meluncur sekarang.

Apa? Apa Kyuhyun kecewa padanya?

.

Kyuhyun merasa tidak rela untuk melepas tangan Sungmin. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah di depan pintu rumah Sungmin.

"Min"

Sejak tadi, Sungmin masih belum mau melihatnya. Membuat Kyuhyun sakit. Sebegitu marahkan Sungmin, hingga tidak mau menatapnya?

"Min.." panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

Kali ini Sungmin mendongak. "Aku akan berusaha.." ujar Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

**Cup!**

**Ceklek!**

Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sama-sama malu. Mereka kepergok oleh Ny. Lee ketika Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Annyeong Ahjumaa" sapa Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

tersenyum maklum. "Annyeong. Kenapa tidak masuk saja Kyu?"

"Tidak usah Ahjumma. Lagian ini sudah malam" kata Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ahjumma tinggal ne" tersenyum kemudian kembali masuk kedalam rumah tidak mau menggangu putrinya.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk ya" pamit Sungmin.

Ia hendak melangkah tapi Kyuhyun mencekal lengannya. "Min.."

"Hmm"

**Cup!**

Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun kembali mencium keningnya lama. Mencoba meresapi dan menyimpan dalam memorinnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, namja itu berharap dengan ini, sedikitnya Sungmin bisa mengerti kesedihan hatinya melihat Sungmin yang seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menyudahi ciumannya beralih memandang lurus pada manik mata Sungmin. "Saranghae Lee Sungmin"

"Arra.."

"Ishh... Anwer me"

Sungmin tersenyum. "I love you more"

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. Namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencium pipi kanan Sungmin. "Masuklah. Aku akan memimpikanmu" bisiknya tak pelak membuat Sungmin menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Min"

"Apa lagi?" Sungmin yang hendak membuka pintu, menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang kembali memanggilnya.

"Mimpikan aku" ujarnya.

.

Kasur bersprei pink miliknya terasa sangat menggoda. Sungmin sangat lelah dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang mengingat bagaimana ia dengan mati-matian membuat Kyuhyun membuka hatinya setelah berpisah dari Seohyun.

Seohyun! Gadis yang terlebih dulu menguasa hati Kyuhyun. Kedua orang itu menjalin hubungan ketika mereka masih duduk di kelas 1 SMP. Hubungan itu baik-baik saja sampai Seohyun mengatakan, jika ia dan keluarganya akan pindah ke Jepang. Di tambah pengakuan Seohyun bahwa gadis itu tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa lagi pada Kyuhyun.

Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun menerima keputusan itu. Dan hubungan mereka pun berakhir ketika kelas 3 SMP. Sungmin, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk yang memang sudah bersahabat dari SMP tahu tentang itu. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun down.

Tidak sia-sia ia membuat Kyuhyun untuk membuka hatinya kembali. Naik tingkat 2 SMA. Sungmin merasa senang karena pujaan hatinya Kyuhyun menyatakan cinta padanya.

Dan sekarang Seohyun kembali. Ia terancam sudah pasti. Ia ragu, yang membuatnya seperti itu tidak lain Kyuhyun sendiri. Ya! Dia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak tahu dengan namja itu. Apakah Kyuhyun mencintainya atau tidak. Walau ia juga kadang mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan ungkapan cinta padanya seperti tadi.

Kenangan masa lalu tidak akan mungkin terlupakan bagaimanapun, itu akan tetap melekat. Semua orang. Seperti ia yang tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana ia harus melihat dari kejauhan Kyuhyun yang tengah tertawa penuh keceriaan dan bahagia bersama Seohyun waktu itu.

"Sulit sekali Kyu.. hiks.. eotteoke?" gumamnya dengan sebutir air yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

.

.

.

Jika malam tadi Sungmin yang memincingkan matanya. Pagi ini giliran Kyuhyun. Menjemput sang pujaan hati untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Ia malah melihat mata kekasihnya yang bengkak dan merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mata foxy kesayangku?" tanya Kyuhyun mengintimidasi. "Kau menangis? Wae?"

Sungmin melirik kekanan kekiri merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini. "Itu, aku dapat PMS, perutku sakit jadi aku menangis" bohong Sungmin,

"Ini baru tanggal 25 biasanya kau 'dapat' kisaran tanggal 1 sampai 4" tungkas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya. Ia tersenyum, satu fakta yang mendorongnya untuk berusaha untuk mempercayai Kyuhyun walau sulit.

"Aku rasa kau lebih tahu di bandingkan denganku sendiri" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya. Ia tahu, Sungmin berbohong dan itu benar. Namja tinggi itu memandang Sungmin lembut. Mendekat pada gadis mungil itu. Mencium kedua mata bengkak milik Sungmin.

"Jangan buat mata indah yang selalu melihatku ini menjadi jelek arrachi" ancam Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan yang membelai pipi Sungmin pada tangan gadis itu. Menggenggamnya.

"Kajja.."

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Gadis itu hampir menumburk punggung Kyuhyun jika ia tidak cepat menghentkan langkahnya. Ia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun menggenggamnya lebih erat. Kemudian membalikan badanya menghadap padanya kembali.

"Min..."

"Hm..."

"Seohyun menghubungiku" ujar Kyuhyun hati-hati. Benar saja kening gadis manis itu mengerut.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Sungmin cemberut.

"Dia.. pindah dan bersekolah di sekolah kita"

"MWO?"

.

Setelah dengan susah payah Kyuhyun meyakinkan juga dengan nasehat dari Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Sudah satu minggu ini, Sungmin sudah bisa menerima kehadiran Seohyun di sekolah. Sedikit.

Sungmin melirik jam tangannya. Sudah 15 menit ia menunggu Kyuhyun yang sedang mengambil motor di parkiran. Gadis itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya ketika sesosok namja yang sangat ia hafal. Sungmin berpikir. Itu bukankah kekasihnya Kyuhyun? Dengan perempuan. Siapa?

Mengenyahkan pikiran negatifnya, perlahan Sungmin melihat dari balik tembok memperjelas penglihatannya. Ia membelakkan matanya.

Itu Kyuhyun dan..

Seohyun

Sungmin tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dua orang itu bicarakan dengan jelas. Terlihat Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang seperti berdebat. Sungmin membelakkan matanya ketika dengan tiba-tiba Seohyun memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan mantan pacarnya itu. tampak Kyuhyun yang tengah membisikkan sesuatu.

Sungmin terperengah kaget ketika Kyuhyun menyadari keberadaannya. Gadis itu dengan terburu-buru membalikkan badannya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil namanya tapi Sungmin tidak peduli. Hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit melihat adegan Kyuhyun dengan Seohyun.

Sungmin memberhentikan taksi dengan cepat ia masuk. Sungmin tidak menolehkan kepalanya membuat seakan telinganya tuli ketika Kyuhyun menggedor kaca jendela taksi.

.

.

**Bugh!**

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar di kasur empuk milik Eunhyuk. Ya! Setelah kejadian di parkiran itu, Sungmin mengungsi di rumah sahabatnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Eunhyuk mendengus ketika pertanyaanya tidak di jawab oleh Sungmin. Gadis manis itu malah mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari list song yang mendukung dengan suasana hatinya yang galau dan patah hati. Setelah menemukannya ia langsung menekan tombol play. Ia mengganti posisi menjandi telengkup membelakangi Eunhyuk.

_Kau kira tak menyakiti aku, pabila dia menelponmu_

_Meskipun kau tlah resmi milikku, karena dia bekas pacarmu_

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas. Asal tahu saja selama seminggu juga sahabatnya itu selalu memutar lagu itu. Eunhyuk, Donghae bahkan Kyuhyun selalu bertanya apa arti dari lagu itu. Tapi Sungmin dengan wajah datar bilang 'Cari tahu sendiri'

"Kau suka sekali memutar lagu luar negeri yang tidak di mengerti orang lain. Kalau lagu barat aku paham. Lah ini, dangdut" cibir Eunhyuk.

"KAU KIRA HATIKU TAK CEMBURU, DISAAT DIA BERSAMAMU"

Eunhyuk teronjat kaget karena Sungmin berteriak menyanyikan lagu itu. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk juga penasaran dengan lagu yang tiap saat di putar dan dinyanyikan Sungmin. Tapi ia terlalu malas jika harus mencari tahu. Ia percaya, jika Sungmin sudah tenang ia pasti akan cerita padanya.

"KUTAKUT TERULANG MASA LALU, KARNA DIA BEKAS PACARMU"

**Tes!**

**Tes!**

Air mata itu jatuh membasahi sprei milik Eunhyuk. Lagu itu sungguh menggambarkan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia kembali teringat masa-masa ia bersama Kyuhyun, ketika mereka berkencan, tertawa bersama, saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Yang nyatanya Sungmin takut dan cemas setelah adanya kehadiran Seohyun.

Dengan suara bergetar Sungmin kembali menyanyikan lagu itu. Dengan nada suara yang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya.

"Jujur saja aku takut nanti, kisah kasih masa lalu terulang lagi, tak rela sungguh ku tak rela bila nanti ku harus kehilanganmu"

Eunhyuk menoleh. Ia bisa melihat bahu Sungmin bergetar dan dari suaranya ia bisa menebak jika sahabatnya itu tengah menangis. Ia terenyuh dan jujur ia juga tidak suka melihat Sungmin rapuh seperti itu.

"YA! Kau kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa menangis?" cicit Eunhyuk. Gadis itu ikut menangis melihat Sungmin menutup wajahnya dan sebuah isakan terdengar. Eunhyuk memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Sungguh ia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya seperti itu.

_Masa lalu biarlah masa lalu, jangan kau ungkit jangan ingatkan aku_

_Masa lalu biarlah masa lalu, sungguh hatiku tetap cemburu_

.

.

Sesosok namja tinggi duduk di tepi ranjang. Tepat di sisi seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur. Terlihat bekas air mata di pipi tirus gadis itu. Mengulurkan tangannya merapikan helaian rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajah kekasihnya itu.

Eunhyuk bersender di ambang pintu. Melihat sedih pada sahabatnya. Sungmin tidur setelah puas menangis. Eunhyuk sudah bilang pada Ny. Lee jika Sungmin akan menginap. Dan ibu sahabatnya itu mengizinkan.

"Sampai kapan Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Namja itu, Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Tidak berniat mengalihakan pandangannya dari wajah imut Sungmin. "Satu hari lagi dan semuannya akan selesai" lirihnya.

Namja itu kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mengecup kening Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengendap-endap memasuki sekolah. Berlindung di balik punggung Eunhyuk yang mengurutu dengan sifat kekanakan sahabatnya. Apa dengan begitu ia menjadi tidak terlihat? Ck benar-benar bodoh batin Eunhyuk.

"SUNGMIN"

Sungmin diam mendengar sesorang memanggil namanya. Tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu itu Kyuhyun. Gadis itu menggenggam tangan sahabatnya melirik Eunhyuk memberi kode untuk berlari. Eunhyuk hanya mengangat sebelah alisnya. Belum ia menjawab Sungmin sudah menariknya. Berlari terus menuju kelas.

"SUNGMIN"

Kyuhyun berlari mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Sungmin. Tapi dewi fortuna tidak mendukungnya Sungmin sudah sampai di kelas dan langsung menutup pintu tanpa tidak peduli dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang memandang Sungmin aneh.

"SUNGMIN BUKA PINTUNYA" teriak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum kaku kepada teman-temannya. Sungmin mengucap syukur ketika bel jam pertama belajar berbunyi. Ia memang sengaja datang siang, ya karena ini alasannya.

Sungmin menengokkan kepalanya. Mengintip dari jendela. Sungmin membulatkan matanya kaget. Kyuhyun masih di sana menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Tak berapa lama seorang guru datang dan tampak menugur Kyuhyun yang masih berkeliaran sedangkan jam perlajaran akan segera di mulai. Kyuhyun menatap sekali lagi pada Sungmin yang masih melihatnya, kemudian berjalan lunglai menuju kelasnya.

.

Sudah tidak bisa menghindar. Kyuhyun merelakan jam terakhirnya untuk membolos dan menunggu Sungmin di dekat kelas kekasihnya itu. Dan jam terakhir pun berbunyi. Seluruh murid satu persatu berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing.

Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya bersembunyi di balik tembok. Sip! Ia melihat Sungmin yang seperti biasa dengan Eunhyuk. Gadis manis itu menoleh kekanan kekiri seperti pagi tadi.

'Aku harus cepat keluar dari sini' batin Sungmin.

Tidak lama ia membatin seperti itu. Sebuah tangan sudah menggenggamnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun. "Kita perlu bicara" ujarnya sambil menarik Sungmin. Gadis itu menatap Eunhyuk, tapi sahabatnya hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke taman belakang sekolah. Namja itu sama sekali tidak melepaskan tangan Sungmin. Ia takut jika kekasihnya itu malah akan melarikan diri.

"Dengar penjelasanku" ujar Kyuhyun.

"What else? Explane if you do not have any relationship with Seohyun? It's useless (Menjelaskan jika kau tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Seohyun? Percuma saja)"

"Bisakah kau memberikan waktu untuk aku menjelaskannya?" mohon Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berusaha agar tidak menitikkan air matanya. "Iie. You must listen to me"

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika melihat kau berbicara dengan Seohyun? Kau tertawa dengannya? Aku sakit. Aku tahu seharusnya tidak memiliki perasaan ini tapi bagaimana lagi, aku akui. Aku iri pada Seohyun" ujar Sungmin dengan B. Indo.

"Il n'a rien fait mais vous pouvez tomber en amour avec lui. Quant à moi? Je me souviens encore que vous ne vouliez pas d'ouvrir votre cœur sombré après avoir quitté Seohyun. Savez-vous ce que je ressens à ce moment-là? Voir des gens qui ne savent même pas si je l'aime (Dia tidak melakukan apapun tapi kau bisa jatuh hati padanya. Sedangkan aku? Aku masih ingat bagaiman kau terpuruk tidak mau membuka hatimu setelah Seohyun meninggalkanmu. Apa kau tahu perasaanku waktu itu? Melihat orang yang bahkan tidak tahu jika aku mencintainya)" kali ini Sungmin menggunakan bahasa Francis.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya frustasi. "Aku mohon berhenti bicara bahasa asing. Aku tidak mengerti" kata Kyuhyun. Membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya. "Sulit sekali membuatmu mengerti"

"Sulit sekali mempercayaimu" lirih Sungmin.

.

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Kyuhyun. Menikmati perasaan nyaman bersandar di punggung kekasihnya itu. Mereka sedang dalam perjalan kerumah Sungmin. Niatan Kyuhyun untuk menyelesaikan masalah tidak berhasil. Mungkin Sungmin butuh sedikit waktu.

Tidak masalah mereka berdua tidak memakai helm, dengan begitu baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin bisa menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah mereka. Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sungmin menitikkan air matanya. Ia kembali teringat dengan perkataan Eunhyuk. '_Sebuah hubungan itu harus di landasi kepercayaan. Aracchi_' lalu bagaimana? Apakah ia harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun karena rasa percaya itu tidak ada. Tapi Sungmin juga tidak mau jika hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun harus berakhir hanya karena Seohyun.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Mereka sudah sampai di rumah Sungmin sekarang. Entah mengapa Sungmin masih betah bersandar di punggung Kyuhyun. Sedangkan namja itu mengelus tangan Sungmin yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Kyu..." panggil Sungmin.

"Hm"

"Bagaimana jika kita.. em.. jalan masing-masing dulu"

**Deg!**

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia mengerti arti 'jalan masing-masing' yang Sungmin ucapkan.

"Break" lirih Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau" tolak Kyuhyun. Namja itu menahan tangan gadis itu ketika Sungmin mengendurkan pelukannya. Dengan tangannya yang di pegang erat Kyuhyun. Sungmin turun dari motor. Menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Sementara" ujarnya menatap dalam ke manik onyx Kyuhyun.

"Kau tega padaku? Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan" gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menunduk. "Bisa aku mendapatkan tanganku kembali?"

Namja itu melepas genggamannya tak rela. Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku mencintaimu"

**Cup!**

Satu kecupan Sungmin daratkan di pipi Kyuhyun. Mengusap wajah yang selalu di singgahi oleh jerawat itu. Tapi tak mengurangi ketampanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Karena tidak bisa tidur Sungmin memutuskan untuk mendudukan dirinya di kepala ranjang. Menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Gadis itu melirik sebuah kotak persegi berwarna biru di atas meja nakasnya. Ia menggambil kotak itu kemudian membukanya.

**Tes! Tes! Tes!**

Air mata sialan! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu mengalir dan membasahi pipinya. Gadis itu mengelus sebuah beanie hat berwarna putih dengan gambar burung yang sedang merentangkan sayapnya dan di kelilingi manik biru di pinggir sebelah kiri.

Hadiah untuk Kyuhyun. bukan karena namja itu berulang tahun. Tapi besok adalah anniversary pertama hubungan mereka. Kalau saja tidak ada masalah mungkin besok ia dan Kyuhyun akan merayakannya. Sayang! Ia sudah mengatakan untuk break sementara tadi sore. Mengingat itu air mata lebih banyak mengalir.

**Drrrt drrrt drrt**

Sungmin menoleh ketika ia mendengar ponselnya bergetar. Eunhyuk? Tanpa menunggu lama ia pun menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa Hyuk?"

'Kyuhyun'

Satu nama itu membuat Sungmin termenung. "Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun?" tanyanya. Perasaan khawatir langsung menyergap hatinya.

'Kyuhyun jatuh dari motor. Kepalanya terluka dan tangannya patah' jelas Eunhyuk.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Suara bergetar.

'Dia berada dirumahnya. Kyuhyun menolak untuk dirawat dirumah sakit. Aish jinja anak itu keras kepala. Kau mau menemuinya tidak?'

"Aku mau" jawab Sungmin mantap. Ia tidak peduli dengan ucapannya sendiri yang ingin break. Yang terpenting ia ingin melihat Kyuhyun. namja yang ia cintai.

'Kalau begitu aku dan Donghae akan menjemputmu'

.

.

"Begitulah keadaanya" kata Heechul ketika Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae sudah berada di kamar Kyuhyun. namja tinggi itu sedang tidur. Terlihat kepala dan tangan kirinya di perban.

Heechul yang melihat Sungmin menahan tangis tak tahan untuk merangkul bahu kekasih putranya itu. "Dia baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir" Sungmin tersenyum.

"Ah! Ahjumma lupa. Sebentar, Ahjumma bawakan minuman dan cemilan ne" ujar wanita paruh baya itu pada Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Heechul pun keluar kamar menuju dapur.

Sungmin duduk di pinggir Kyuhyun. menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang. Eunhyuk duduk di kursi meja belajar, sedangkan Donghae duduk di lantai.

"Melihatnya tidur. Aku jadi lupa jika dia adalah orang yang bermulut pedas" cibir Eunhyuk mendapat delikan dari Sungmin. Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Aku tebak pasti kalian bertengkar kan? Mengaku saja" Donghae menyudutkan. Sungmin diam kemudian menatap wajah damai Kyuhyun. benarkah Kyuhyun begini karenanya?

Suara deritan pintu membuat ketiga sahabat itu menoleh dan mendapati Heechul yang membawa satu nampan dengan penuh cemilan dan minuman. Bersamaan dengan itu namja yang tertidur dengan perban membungkus kepalanya terbangun.

"Eungh berisik sekali" ujarnya parau. Namja itu membuka matanya, tersenyum lembut ketika melihat Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya. Dengan canggung gadis itu balas tersenyum.

"Jangan lupakan kami" dengus Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Ia melihat Donghae, Eunhyuk dan ibunya. "Aku rasa ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan. Kalau begitu kami tinggal" ujar Donghae. Ia berdiri dan menggandeng Eunhyuk untuk keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Jangan melakukan macam-macam" Heechul memperingatkan kemudian menyusul Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. Ia tersenyum, mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk menggengam tangan Sungmin. "Kau mengkhawatirkanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin diam tidak berniat untuk menjawab. Kyuhyun menyibakkan selimut dan berdiri. "Kau mau kemana? Kau sedang sakit" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian menarik Sungmin untuk ikut berdiri. Namja itu membuka pintu kaca yang menghubungkan dengan balkon kamarnya. "Kenapa membawaku ke sini?" protes Sungmin.

"Suka suka ku dong" ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendengus.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau kesini?"

"Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang mengajak"

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah pergi sana?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Eoh. Kalau ia kenapa?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Menyebalkan! Bantin Sungmin. Ia hendak pergi tapi sebuah tangan menariknya dan langsung memperangkap tubuhnya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

"Aku bercanda" ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin menangis kemudian membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. ia tidak peduli dengan kata 'break' ia ingin tetap bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Tunggu sebentar" namja itu melepas pelukannya, melesat masuk ke kamarnya, keluar dengan menggengam ponsel miliknya yang sudah terpasang headset.

Namja tinggi itu lalu memasangkan headset pada kedua kuping Sungmin. Mengangkat wajah Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya.

"Dengarkan dengan baik. Jangan bicara apapun sebelum selesai. Mengerti?" Sungmin menganguk. Kyuhyun mulai memutar sebuah lagu.

Sebuah intro sudah di mulai. Ia tersenyum ketika suara Kyuhyun terdengar. '_Aku membuat lagu ini susah payah. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Kalau tidak aku akan mencium bibirmu dengan ganas_' Sungmin terkekeh mendengarnya.

Sungmin membelakkan matanya ketika ia mendengar Kyuhyun mulai bernyanyi. Ia hendak mendongak, tapi kalah cepat dengan Kyuhyun yang membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Namja itu menekan tombol pause.

"Sudah ku bilang. Dengarkan dengan baik" melihat Sungmin yang diam saja. Kyuhyun mencium pipi gadis itu kemudian mulai memutar lagu itu kembali.

_Awalnya tak mengerti apa yang sedang kurasakan_

_Segalanya berubah dan rasa rindu itu pun ada_

_Sejak kau hadir disetiap malam ditidurku_

_Aku tahu sesuatu sedang terjadi padaku_

_Sudah sekian lama ku alami pedih putus cinta_

_Dan mulai terbiasa hidup sendiri tanpa asmara_

_Dan hadirmu membawa cinta sembuhkan lukaku_

_Kau berbeda dari yang ku kira_

_Aku jatuh cinta kepada diri__mu_

_Sungguh sungguh cinta oh apa adanya_

_Tak pernah kuragu namun tetap slalu menunggu _

_Sungguh aku! Jatuh cinta kepada__mu_

_Coba coba dengarkan apa yang ingin aku katakan_

_Yang selama ini sungguh telah lama terpendam_

_Aku tak percaya membuatku tak berdaya_

_Tuk ungkapkan apa yang kurasa_

_Aku jatuh cinta kepada diri__mu_

_Sungguh sungguh cinta oh apa adanya_

_Tak pernah kuragu namun tetap slalu menunggu _

_Sungguh aku! Jatuh cinta kepada__mu_

_Kadang aku cemburu, kadang aku gelisah_

_Seringnya ku tak tentu lalui hariku_

_Tak dapat ku pungkiri hatiku yang terdalam _

_Betapa aku jatuh cinta kepada__mu_

_Aku jatuh cinta kepada diri__mu_

_Sungguh sungguh cinta oh apa adanya_

_Tak pernah kuragu namun tetap slalu menunggu _

_Sungguh aku! Jatuh cinta kepada__mu_

"Lagunya sudah selesai?" Sungmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh mungil itu. Biasanya ia tidak suka melihat Sungmin menangis tapi kali ini ia menikmatinya. Bagaimana tidak itu lagu berbahasa Indonesia.

"Suaraku bagus?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menganguk.

"Kau terharu?" lagi. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Nice"

"Hanya itu?" ujar Kyuhyun kecewa.

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "Aku ingin bertanya" kali ini Kyuhyun yang mengangguk.

"Itu bukan lagumu. Kau bohong. Ini lagu band Indonesia Roulette"

Kyuhyun diam. "Eum. Iya sih. Aku mengubah beberapa bagian jadi itu bisa disebut aku menulisnya"

"Hanya mengganti kata 'nya' dengan 'mu'" tukas Sungmin.

"Tetap saja"

"Tidak bisa begitu"

"Bisa saja"

Sungmin diam menatap Kyuhyun. "Lagu itu.. kau bisa bahasa Indonesia?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Hm" jawabnya sambil menganguk.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. "Waktu kau bilang 'Aku mencintaimu' di kedai waktu itu. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengerti" akunya sambil menampilkan gigi rapi putihnya.

0_0

"Dan ketika kau mengatakan 'Voir des gens qui ne savent même pas si je l'aime (Melihat orang yang bahkan tidak tahu jika aku mencintainya)' aku juga tahu artinya"

Blank.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian mencium kening Sungmin lama. "Menggelikan sekalli jika aku lebih bodoh dari kekasihku sendiri" ujarnya.

Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal melainkan pusing. Gadis itu kaget lalu menatap wajah kekasihnya. "Kalau begitu kau juga bisa bahasa Francis?"

Kyuhyun gemas sendiri. "Yap!"

"Bahasa apalagi yang kau kuasai?"

" Jepang, Mandarin, Indonesia"

0_0

"Jadi, ketika aku bicara bahasa itu kau mengerti?"

Ya Tuhan Sungmin apakah pertanyaanmu itu harus di jawab? Bukankah Kyuhyun tadi bilang jika namja itu sudah menyebutkan bahasa apa yang ia kuasai.

Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu Sungmin, membuat wajah manis kekasihnya itu menatapnya.

"Watashi wa anata o aishite (Aku mencintaimu)"

Air mata bahagia itu mengalir makin deras. Sungguh! Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan isi hatinya saat ini. Benarkah? Benarkah? Terus kata itu yang bicara dalam hatinya.

"I really love believe me! This heart has been completely yours, clearly imprinted with your name(Aku benar mencintaimu percayalah! Hati ini sudah sepenuhnya milikmu, terpatri dengan jelas nama mu)"

Sungmin diam. "Seohyun. Kenapa ubi itu memelukmu?"

"Dia memintaku kembali padanya" jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

Gadis manis itu kaget. Ish! Tidak tahukan Seohyun. Kyuhyun adalah kekasih Sungmin. Berani sekali gadis itu meminta Kyuhyun untuk kembali padanya.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Jika aku tidak punya kau. Mungkin aku akan menerimanya kembali"

"YA! Tapi kau punya aku sekarang" teriak Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Menyentil dahi Sungmin pelan. "Karena itu. Jangan ragukan aku lagi"

"Kau yang membuatku ragu"

"Kau saja yang terlalu paranoid"

"Lalu SeohyunnieUbinnie bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah membuangnya kelaut"

Sungmin tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Aku saja yang membuangnya kelaut" ujar Sungmin. Mereka berdua tertawa.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Menyelami manix masing-masing. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahanya. Sedangkan gadis itu gugup setengah mati. Hay! Kyuhyun akan menciumnya. Dan jalur namja itu lurus menuju bibirnya. Bibir yang belum tersentuh oleh bibir lain selain ibu dan ayah Sungmin sendiri.

Apa? Mereka sering berciuman, cium kening, cium pipi sudah. Bibir. Not yet.

"Ap.. apa kau akan menciumku?"

"Hn.."

"Di bibir?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hn.."

"Aku gugup"

"Aku juga. Ini pertama kali untuk ku"

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Pertama? Yang benar saja. Seohyun?"

Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. "Tidak terpikir sampai sana. Waktu itu aku masih SMP" namja itu menyeringai melihat Sungmin yang diam entah memikirkan apa. Kesempatan itu ia ambil. Mendekap Sungmin.

"Ya!" teriak Sungmin kaget.

"Aku tidak sabar menciummu"

"Tapi.. tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian bersiaplah hmmfff"

Sungmin membelakkan matanya. Donghae dengan tiba-tiba membekap mulut Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Lapor. Tugas sudah di laksanakan" ujarnya bak seorang tentara yang sudah mengerjakan tugas.

"Kerja bagus letnan. Lee"

Sungmin menoleh mendapati Heechul yang tersenyum padanya. "Ahjumma.." cicit Sungmin.

"Apakah aku menyelamatkanmu?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu. Sungmin menganguk.

"Senang melihat senyum jelekmu itu" ejek Eunhyuk.

"Yah! Tanganmu bau sekali Lee Donghae" teriak Kyuhyun setelah Donghae melepas bekapannya.

"Harum kok" kata Donghae sambil mengendus tangannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Ibunya tajam. "Umma menggangu saja" dengus Kyuhyun. "Sana. Urusanku dengan Sungmin belum selesai" rengek Kyuhyun.

Bukannya meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Donghae malah diam di tempat. Melihat itu Kyuhyun memberi deathglare gratis untuk Ibu dan dua sahabatnya. Donghae mendehem.

"Aku rasa ada yang akan menangis jika kita tidak keluar" HyukMinChul mengulum senyem mendengar celetukan Donghae.

Setelah saling senggol, Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Donghae keluar kamar. Pengganggu sudah keluar. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk kembali ke balkon. Namja itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

"Kyu~" Sungmin mentapa Kyuhyun sekilas kemudian mengambil sebuah kalung dari kotak itu. Kalung putih dengan sebuah cincin menjadi liontinnya.

"Happy Anniversary sayang" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Tapi kan masih beberapa jam lagi"

"Kata siapa? Ini sudah jam 12"

"Jinja?" Sungmin kaget. Bagaimana ini ia pasti kena marah karena pulang malam oleh Ibunya.

"Kurang 90 menit" sambungnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Berhasil mengerjai kekasihnya. "Kita percepat saja"

"Hadiah untukmu ada dirumah" Sungmin menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bisa menyusul"

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia membuka kaitan kalung pemberian Kyuhyun.

"Sini biar aku pakaikan" Kyuhyun mempause gerakannya. Bagaimana cara ia memakaikan kalung pada Sungmin. Tangan satunya patah. Ishh bodoh runtuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa sendiri" kata Sungmin menlihat aksi diam kekasihnya. Ia pun memasang kalung itu. "Kyu, kenapa liontinya cincin. Kenapa tidak hurup CL, atau KS, atau CKLS atau.."

Sungmin berhenti bicara ketika dengan tangan sehat milik Kyuhyun yang satunya menarik tengkuknya hingga sekarang jarak wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun tinggal 5 centi.

"2 atau 3 tahun lagi. Aku akan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis mu. So.. Lee Sungmin, maukan kau menunggu?"

Sungmin diam ia frustasi. Hangat nafas Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya membuat ia gila. Apa itu bisa di maksudkan jika Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung melamarnya? Entah lah. Sungmin sudah hilang kontrol ia mau, sangat mau saat ini Kyuhyun segera menempelkan bibir sexynya pada bibir tipis milik Sungmin.

"Aku mau. Asal selama itu kau tidak menyeleweng pada gadis lain"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku berjanji"

**Cup!**

Akhirnya! Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung memejamkan matanya ketika kedua bibir mereka menempel. Beberapa menit bibir itu hanya menempel. Kyuhyun sekarang sudah berani menggerakan bibirnya. Mulai mengulum bibir bawah Sungmin. Gadis itu tidak mau kalah ia pun mengulum bibir atas Kyuhyun.

Saling mengulum bibir pasangan masing-masing. Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri kekanan. Memperdalam ciuman itu. Terima kasih pada Donghae karena sudah berbagi ilmu ciuman dari video sahabatnya itu.

"Hah.. hah.."

Deru nafas masing-masing saling memburu. Kyuhyun menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi milik Sungmin. Kedua kelopak mata mereka masih terpejam. Wajah keduanya sudah sangat mereh.

"Menakjubkan sekali" gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, memandang lekat wajah terpejam kekasihnya. "Min.."

Sungmin membuka matanya ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Mendongak memandang Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Nado saranghae"

**Cup!**

Kembali dua bibir itu bersatu. Ciuman kedua itu berbeda dengan ciuman pertama tadi. Sekarang lebih panas dan lebih dalam. Kyuhyun sudah berani menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin. Membuat gadis itu membuka mulutnya. Lidah keduanya saling beradu, membelit. Saling menjelajahi gua hangat masing-masing pasangan.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mari di goyang cihuy…**

**Whahahh #ketawa nista.**

**Ide dari FF GEJE ini. Ya karena itu. Lagu masa lalu yang di nyanyiin Inul Daratista bikin diriku menggalau. Emang tuh lagu kejadian dalam kehidupan sehari-hari(?) hehe..**

**Nyelipin bahasa Inggris, Francis ma Jepang dengan bantuan translate #ciyah ketauan kekek~ no ploblem tak ada yang sempoerna. Betul **

**FF penyegaran! **

**Okelah mind to review?**


End file.
